


Kiss From A Rose

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a gay disaster, Alternative universe - police, Fluff, Guess who doesn't get it again?, M/M, Magnus is flirting, Maia knows it all, detective!Maia, detective!alec, forensic!Isabelle, forensic!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: Roses.Two dozen.Alec stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the neatly put together bouquet of 24 red and creamy roses that were put into a vase on his desk.Alec squinted his eyes. Why was there a bouquet of roses in his office?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

Roses.

Two dozen.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw the neatly put together bouquet of 24 red and creamy roses that were put into a vase on his desk. 

Alec squinted his eyes. Why was there a bouquet of roses in his office? 

“Looks like you have a secret admirer, Lightwood,” Maia, his partner, said without looking up but the huge smirk on her face was still very much recognizable.

“Funny.”

Alec grabbed the little card that apparently had come with it. ‘Lightwood’ was written on it and the name of the flower shop.

“Where did these come from?” Alec asked, absentmindedly playing with the card between his fingers.

Maia shrugged. “How should I know? When I got back from reporting to the Captain how the homicide case is going, they were already there.”

Alec rubbed his neck. “The flower shop must have messed up then.”

“Or maybe you’re just too oblivious to realize that there’s someone that actually likes you.”

Alec huffed. “Right.” 

As if there would be someone dumb enough to date him when all Alec did was work. Work. And, oh yeah, work. And that was fine. He loved his job. Besides, he and Maia were the best detectives in this precinct. Alec was proud of them. He also enjoyed working with Maia. It never felt like he was missing out on anything, especially since he basically lived here.

Alec knew that he could maybe try harder to find someone after his last relationship ended four years ago. But… he was content with his life. He had his job. His family. 

It was okay.

“Alec, you’re the best partner I could’ve ask for but when it comes to your personal life you’re a complete disaster. For example, there’s this new cute forensic working with Izzy who’s constantly asking her about you.”

“Huh?”

Suddenly the door burst open and a woman in a lab coat was standing in the door frame. “Hey, Alec, have you gotten my bunch of roses by any chance? Simon called and asked—” She stopped talking as soon as her eyes landed on the flowers. With three steps she was there and grabbed them, breathing in the sweet smell.

“Wait? Those are for you?” Alec asked bemusedly.

“Of course.”

Alec frowned. “Why would Simon send you…”

Maia chuckled.

“Hold on, you’re dating Simon Lewis?” He called, nearly falling off of his chair.

“Yes, for about three months now.”

“How did I not know?”

Izzy tilted her head. “Because you’re you.”

“Told ya,” Maia deadpanned.

“I hate you all,” Alec crossed his arms, grumpily.

“Hopefully this excludes me,” a velvety voice said, holding out a ring-clad hand with long fingers with nail polish. “I’m Magnus. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

Alec gulped visibly. “A-Alec.”

“Well, Alec, how about dinner?”

“Say yes or I’ll hit you, big brother.”

“Yes.”

Magnus beamed. “I pick you up at 6. And I’ll bring a rose.”

Alec grinned stupidly throughout the whole day.


End file.
